


Hero

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, implied sexual situations, schmoopy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all this time, Inferno still wants to be a hero; it's just the target that has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimcognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/gifts).



> Ficlet for my partner-in-crime RedFerno shipper <3

Inferno's steps were heavy with fatigue, his shoulders drooped and hunched as he trotted beside Red Alert's hurried pace. He knew the small bot was just as exhausted as he, but there was a dangerous glint in his optics that Inferno approved of. So what if they'd just worked two shifts in a row? An excited Red was a happy Red. It was a wonderful distraction trying to puzzle out the reason for Red Alert's bouncy walk before he told him. Was it the news of Hound and Mirage's cemented relationship? They had all cheered and clapped yesterday when Mirage had so calmly informed everyone in the mess hall, much to Hound's adorable embarrassment...

His musing was interrupted by a hand on his arm; Red Alert put a finger over his mouth to warn him to be quiet, then ducked into a nearby supply closet. Inferno followed quickly, nudging his bulk inside the narrowed doorway with some difficulty. Everything clicked as Red Alert shot him a mischievous grin before punching his code in the lock.

"So, my little Red ain't all  _that_ tired?" Inferno rumbled happily as Red Alert melded their chassis together. 

"Too much energy from sitting that long," Red Alert murmured as he began trailing heated kisses up the edges of Inferno's plating. His optics, overly bright in the dim room, darted up to meet his. "Is this okay?"

Inferno huffed, scooping Red Alert in one hand and dragging him up so he could attack his neck with those fevered kisses. "Are ya kiddin'? I'd pick time with you over some recharge any day. Slag, I'd chose time with you over _anythin'_."

"Really?" Red Alert's optics narrowed as he leaned back, planting his hands on Inferno's chest for stability. "Anything?"

" _Anythin'_ ," Inferno repeated firmly. To his dismay, Red Alert's smile kept digging into his customary frown.

"Even over fighting?" Red Alert's helm tilted questioningly. "Rescuing others? ...Being a hero? That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

Inferno winced slightly; his frequent abandonment of his new partner when they'd first met was a scar they could each forgive, but never forget. To see how deeply his selfishness had hurt Red Alert, even now, even after all this time together... It made Inferno sick each time he thought of it. He cupped Red Alert's face with his free hand, thumbing an audial gently, very gently. "Yeah, it is," he admitted calmly, leaning in to press their forehelms together. "But that was 'fore I met you. Red, I wanna be  _yer_ hero. That's all that matters to me. S'all I want."

Red Alert shuddered with a long sigh, nuzzling his face under Inferno's chin to press against his neck. "You  _are_ , Inferno. I... Primus, Inferno, I- I don't know what to say."

Inferno grinned, teasing a seam along Red Alert's hip. "Well then, why don't'cha plug in an' I'll see if I can't get ya screamin' for me."


End file.
